Coaxial cable connectors are used to convey radio frequency (RF) signals in various applications. Coaxial cable connectors typically include a connector body, a coaxial cable attachment end, and an interface end. The coaxial cable connector is typically configured for attachment to a coaxial cable and connection to a standard interface, such as an F-type port or an IEC receptacle. Coaxial cables exist in which the center conductor is easily damaged during installation onto a coaxial cable connector. It is often difficult to determine whether a coaxial cable is fully inserted into the coaxial cable connector.
Thus, a need exists for a coaxial cable connector apparatus and method for protecting the center conductor during installation and providing a visible indication that the coaxial cable is fully inserted into the coaxial cable connector.